


From a Church to a Brothel (Female Nuns x Male Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nuns, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Churches are often believed to be the house of God.Where men and women come to pray for forgiveness, and get their reserved spots in heaven when their time of death becomes.Their only mission is to spread the word and avoid the temptations of the Devil himself, and whatever demons try to drag them to Hell.However, one apparent way of following Christ is abstinence, at least in some forms of Christianity. To remain celibate for long stretches of time, up until death or until they break that religious tradition.But, with one demon, and one boy in a church filled with beautiful women, they defile a church and turn it into a nonstop, sex-filled, brothel for that one boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	From a Church to a Brothel (Female Nuns x Male Reader)

“Church, a house of God. Eugh!” Scoffed a character, standing across from a large, Gothic style building, with a large cross resting atop the very tip of the building’s arch. “This is almost the seventieth church I’ve passed by in my lifetime,” the character complained as they just stood in a downpour of rain, bearing down hard on the building and its surroundings. Large puddles formed along the sidewalk, the road, and the grass patches all around. Thunder boomed in the grey skies, lighting up the dark clouds before disappearing from sight.

“Hurry! Hurry!” The character looked to the source, seeing the large doors being partly opened, showing a nun gather her fellow sisters inside, seeing them hold their hands over their heads to block the rain, though failing to do so. Upon laying their eyes on the nun, a disgusted scowl formed on their face.

“Ugh, it’s a covent ran by that bitch,” they said. “I still remember when I first found her, just a little nun in a covent, like this, and she ‘banished’ me. Little does she know, I’m not one to be forced out so easily.” The character’s eyes began to light up a light pink tint, the irises in their eyes darting around the large covent. “Nothing but girls. Well, I guess it’s not revenge if _I’m_ not the one to taint them all.” They looked around the building a bit more, until a peculiar sight caught her eye. “Oh?”

She caught the sight of a boy, pulling the windows of the convent closed and latching it shut, before disappearing from sight. For a short moment, through the darkness of night, the character could see that he was a boy, probably around seventeen, with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. 

“Of all the nuns in here, they brought one little boy into the mix. This should be interesting~” Cooed the character, licking their lips in delight as a plan brewed inside their head. 

Inside that particular room of the covent, the boy backed away from his window, seeing that the wind was brushing against it, creating a small howl. He sighed in relief before looking up to the wall, seeing that the clock hanging above a table was nearly reaching ten.

Then his door opened.

“(F/N),” a soft-spoken voice called out, leading the boy, (F/N), to look over.

He blushed at the nun’s stunning beauty, as her motherly appearance brought him to ease relatively quickly.

“Yes, Mother Mary?” (F/N) asked calmly as he looked upon the beauty, Mary, before him.

“It’s almost time for bed. Send your prayers and head to sleep.”

“Yes, Mother Mary,” (F/N) softly said, nodding to her before seeing her warm smile. 

“Good night,” she finished before slowly closing the door, the click of the lock sounding off in the room, before silence followed. (F/N) turned to his bed and got down onto his knees, resting his elbow on the mattress and clapping his hands together. He closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, to begin his silent prayer.

“Aww, how sweet,” he heard, causing (F/N)’s eyes to shoot open and turn his head to the newest voice in the room.

“You know, it is so hard to find people as kind as her,” she said before looking to (F/N), a grin sprawling over her face. (F/N) softly gasped before backing away, seeing the stranger stretch her legs as she sat on the edge of her bed. “Such a nice and comfy bed, perhaps I’ll share it with you~” (F/N) said nothing, fear had stopped his voice from coming out. He only grabbed the cross hanging from his chest and he extended it outward, as if trying to ward her off. She gasped in shock and surprise, appearing as shocked as her voice would assume. (F/N) had closed his eyes, silently hoping that it would send her away, and be protected. “Oh, you poor boy.” His eyes shot open, seeing the lady now lay on his bed, laying on her stomach, as her legs were kicked up in the air, her hand pressing against her face, as if to appear bored. “Hate to break it to your little heart, but that does nothing to me.” 

“B-B-Bu….” His voice trailed off, feeling his reserve shake.

“Yeah, you know, after a while, it’s just a numb feeling.” The lady then rolled over, resting her arms above her head, and kicking one leg over the other. “Go ahead and spray me with vinegar, or water, I’ll still be here. Keeping the bed warm for you~” She tilted her head, looking longingly into (F/N)’s eyes, licking her lips seductively. He looked around, trying to find any means of escape and searching for Mary, or any of the other nuns that were on their way to bed. His only hope was at the door. He got to his feet and ran over, but the moment he got to his feet, the lady quickly appeared in front of him, making him fall back onto his ass. “Oh come now, little one, I’m not gonna hurt you~”

“Y-You lie,” (F?N) softly said, scared to even shout to the top of his lungs to cry for help. The lady quickly appeared behind him, kneeling down behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

“No, I’m telling you the truth~” She whispered, pressing her face against his. “See? Just a little hug, no claws, no biting, nothing.” He strangely felt at ease, though he couldn’t help but admit her beauty. “Oh, you still don’t believe me?~” She playfully asked, before a grin formed on her face. “Here, let me show you~”

Her hand slithered down his arm and hopped to his thigh, softly rubbing it. (F/N) gasped, as if to shout, but the lady quickly covered his mouth with her hand. 

“Ah, ah, ah~” The interjected. “This is a special moment~ This is where you see the faults of celibacy~” Slowly slipping her hand beneath his pants, feeling the hairs of his crotch glide against her fingers. (F/N) watched as he saw the bulge of her hand slowly go down to his private parts. (F/N) tensed up as he felt the lady’s hand wrap around his length, feeling his softened flesh begin to harden.

He moaned against her hand, feeling her hand gently stroke his dick awake, and with a soft heat going against her fingers. His hips jumped with each stroke, feeling enormous jolts of pleasure run up his spine.

The lady stared down towards his exposed member, feeling it throb in her hand, licking her lips enticingly. She started to quicken the pace, making (F/N) squirm in her hold. He continued to moan in her hand, his cheeks heating up with an intense blush, feeling her fingers work magics on his length.

She didn’t stop though, she continued this escapade she brewed, by sticking her tongue out and circling his outer lobe. He shivered and shuddered, feeling her slimy tongue stain his ears and her saliva slowly drip down. But she didn’t stop at his lobe, she slowly inserted her warm tongue inside, moving it around. Another shudder, and (F/N) was nearing his end. The cumvein in his shaft nearing it’s sweet and blissful release, but the lady did not grant it. She lifted her hand up to the tip, and held it there.

(F/N) groaned as he felt his orgasm cut short, moving his hips to try to squeeze it out.

“Nuh-uh-uh~” The lady cooed. “I’m not finishing it, just yet~” She then tied the boy to the bed post, holding his arms over his head while she kept his legs spread out. “Mm~ Delicious cherry~” She hummed before she slowly laid down on the floor, resting her chest on his crotch. “Such a meaty cock~ So ripe for the picking~ And the smell,” she began before pressing her face against it and taking a big whiff, “it’s so _soiled_ ~ It’s making me wet just thinking about how it’ll mess up my insides~” She looked up to (F/N), seeing his eyes look down to her large tits resting comfortably between her cleavage. “Does the sight turn you on even more?~ Feeling a girl’s tits on your dick?~” She pushed one side of her up and used her other hand to tug her top down, showing her bare nipples in front of him. (F/N)’s eyes stared towards the lady’s erected nipples, seeing the tone of her skin quickly turn to a pinkish color. The lady continued to grin as she saw his wandering eyes land on her large tits.

She leaned forward.

Her large tits enveloped (F/N)’s length entirely, nothing but the tip of it poking out from between her cleavage. (F/N)’s eyes closed tight, a soft moan escaping his lips as his hips bucked up from the cascade of pleasure that was his first titjob.

“So?~ Do you like my soft tits wrapping around your dick?~” The lady asked as she pushed her tits against his crotch a bit more.

“N-No!” (F/N) sternly said, struggling to hold back his moans.

“Oh come now, it’s not nice to lie~” The lady said before she placed both of her hands on her tits, pushing them firmly together and moving them up and down. “You’re mouth is saying one thing, but your body is telling me that you’re enjoying it~ The way your cock throbs in the hold of my breasts, you’re enjoying every second of this~” She cooed. Though (F/N) wanted to deny her, his body couldn’t stop feeling so much pleasure from the lady’s movement of her boobs.

“Ah!” He moaned out, as he could feel the lady’s tongue, the same tongue that violated his ear, started to lick the tip of his member. Her saliva gathered and began to slowly run down the tip, before getting onto her tits. The lady giggled as she continued running her tongue along his tip. Her warm, slimy tongue continued feeling the tip of his member, his cock throbbing with each movement of her tits and her tongue covering his member in layers and layers of saliva, before she took the entire tip in her mouth. (F/N) bucked his hips forward, shoving his member just a tiny bit further in, before he finally came.

The pent up orgasm he had when he felt the lady stroked his length had caught back up quickly, and his sperm shot up from his tip and into her mouth, some even leaking out and getting onto her tits and part of her face. The lady closed one of her eyes out of surprise as she felt her mouth receive a rush of warm liquids into her mouth.

She slowly pulled her head back, keeping her lips wrapped tightly around his member, before eventually pulling her mouth away and looking up to him with a smile on her face. She opened her mouth, showing that it was filled with so much of his sperm inside, before she closed her mouth again and gulped it down in tiny increments, before eventually opening her mouth again to show that she had swallowed it all down. (F/N) panted and blushed, feeling so much relief from the pent up orgasm he felt, and even more so feeling the soft sensations of her tits around his dick, her hand strokes pumping his juices up, and her tongue dancing along his tip. He felt dirty, doing something so lustful in a church. It felt wrong. 

But despite all that, he watched as the girl undid his restraints and watched as she took a seat on his lap, her body sitting perpendicular to his. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and looked down at him.

“Now, didn’t that feel good?” She calmly asked. “And look, no scratch, no pain, and no blood.” She booped his nose, watching him slightly flinch.

“I-It felt good,” mumbled (F/N), speaking the truth, but not wanting the lady to hear. The lady gave another toothy grin before holding his head close to her chest, softly stroking his head. 

“Oh, you precious little boy,” she began, as (F/N) started to sleep in her admittingly comforting hold, “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”


End file.
